


The three stooges

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Roleplay, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark, Adam, and Jed have a sad roleplay session in their trailer</p>
            </blockquote>





	The three stooges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insaneboingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneboingo/gifts).



> My xmas present for Insaneboingo. You better like

Adam licked his lips, standing outside the trailer.  A wide grin on his face and a sparkle in his eye.  He clicked the latch and went inside the mildly lit room.  The closing door cut off the outside light.  The windows had heavy curtains and small streams of light that barely peaked through.  The brown haired man kept down a quiet giggle.

“Oh my, what a dark cave I have wandered into.  I hope I won’t run into trouble here.”

“Hello princess.”

A dark figure crept up behind Adam and strong arms pulled him back.  A nose dragged against his neck and breathed in as it worked into his hair.

“You smell delicious.”

“Oh no! An ogre! _What-ever_ shall I do!”

Adam tried to hold back his snickers and smile as Jed’s fingers worked their way into his shirt.  His stomach convulsed slightly from his stifled chuckles.  Jed, the ogre, growled and dragged his teeth over Adam’s ear.  

“I can’t wait to taste you.  I bet your soft and tender inside.”

Adam continued to giggle quietly, holding onto Jed’s moving arms.

“No, you don’t want to eat me!  I am just skin and bones!”

Jed pulled Adam into his chest and swayed with the brown haired man.  His tongue licked Adam’s neck up to his cheek. 

“Your skin is sweet but I’m sure you will still make a tasty soup.  I’ll call it Royal Adam’s consommé.”

“I am Princess Adam!”

“Fine, PRINCESS Adam soup.”

Adam tilted his head over Jed’s shoulder and stared puzzled.  Jed grinned and playfully bit on Adam’s clothed shoulder.

“What happened to the consommé part?”

Jed popped up quickly and starred down at the bright eyed man.

“I changed my mind, I want sushi.”

Before Adam could respond Jed attacked his neck with a barrage of nibbles and licks.  Adam squirmed and giggled trying to speak.

“This is not how you eat sushi!”

“Oh really?  Then how”

Jed grinned down to Adam whose smile lit up the room.

“You have to prepare it first, silly!  Sushi is never fully covered.”

“Oh.”

Jed growled with interest and flipped Adam around, pressing the man into the table behind him.  Adam bit his lip smiling and placed his hands on the table top.  Jed towered over him until he laid flat on his back.  Adam moaned when Jed’s warm crotch pressed between his legs.  Brophy chuckled and bucked against Brown, watching those giant smiling lips part with a pleasing sound. 

Adam chuckled and watched Jed lick his own lips. 

“Giving up so easily?  What kind of princess are you?”

Brown’s smile grew brighter and brighter.

“Well maybe I’m not a princess.”

“You’re a mermaid now.”

“ **What! Jed!”**

Adam whined but Jed leaned in to nibble on the man’s neck while his fingers started to fondle Adam’s clothes. 

“Oh what a pretty mermaid I have.  You’ve been hiding your tail, very naughty.”

The 34 year old giggled and squirmed.

“Jed!”

Jed continued to work Adam’s pants off till he was half naked with only his underwear still on.  Adam squeaked pathetically when Jed just stared at him.  A smiling pout across Brown’s face. 

“What is this?  What kind of mermaid are you?  No fin?  **No Fin!”**

Adam tossed his head back on the table laughing.

“Jed!  Stop that.”

Jed dropped back down till he was face to face with Adam looking up to him.

“You’re my captive who told you to talk.  I am king of this cave only I shall talk!”

**“Avast you scoundrel!  Release that fair maiden!”**

Jed hovered over Adam and turned to look down the dark hallway.  A shorter man in a sailor suit marched proudly out and stopped, standing heroically. 

“Why are you wearing a sailor suit?”

Jed asked bemused.

**“Now stop right there!  I am the captain of this ship and I won’t allow pirates aboard!”**

“Mark, we’re in a cave.”

**“I see no cave!  We’re are in the ship’s cargo and your trying to have your way with that fair lady!”**

“No we really are in a cave.”

**“I won’t listen to the twisted words of a criminal!  Release her now or face the wrath of the captain!”**

“No you see I’m an ogre.”

**“Lies!”**

The two bickered on and a whine came out of Adam’s bare chest.

“I’m still here guys...”

Adam groaned, resting on the table.  Jed had left the warmth of his legs to negotiate the script with Mark.  The young man whined to himself, listening to their erotic voices carry on.  His hips started to roll, desperately wanting attention.  Since the other two were busy with each other Adam let his hand drift over his chest and begin to tease his nipple while his other hand exposed his hardened shaft.  He let his fingertips push his cock around as if the two bickering men were playing with it. 

“ _Mark…”_

Adam purred as he flicked his nipple, eyes closed and back slowly arching with each thought.  Jed’s ear twitched and he slowly turned to the writhing 34 year old.

“Well that isn’t right, you’ve got your words all wrong.”

“Ha!  What did I tell you?  I’m his favorite.”

Jed rolled his lip under his teeth and went back between Adam’s legs.  The younger man was too busy with himself to notice the returning heat lurking over him. 

“He just needs to be trained, you’ll see.  I’ll have him sounding off my name with a song.”

Jed leaned down and quickly nipped Adam’s pale thigh. 

**“JedEEEEEE!!!!”**

Adam squeaked with surprise and bounced up and backward into the covered window.  When the younger man regained his thoughts he grinned wildly, chuckling at himself.  He playfully bit his lips with his bright cheeks just begging for them to advance on him.  Jed already began to crawl onto the table but Mark placed a hand on the taller man’s shoulder.

“Now Jed we talked about this, you can’t just corner a rabbit like that or you’ll frighten him.  You have to approach him slowly.”

“Well I think he doesn’t want to go slow.”

Jed snapped his teeth at Mark with a grin.

“Well you’re not his mother now are you?”

Jed laughed.

“No that’s your job isn’t it?”

Mark let out an annoyed sound as Jed smirked with a cocky shake of his shoulders.  Adam tapped his fingers against his tip trying to draw their attention back to him. 

_“I’ve been a very naughty boy.”_

Mark removed his glare from Jed and whipped back to Adam.

“Well then you ought to be spanked for that.”

Mark sounded very stern on his threat and Jed’s lip curled into a devious smile.  The eldest yelped as his rear received a firm smack from Jed’s quick hand.  Before Mark could swat the 50 year old, Jed was already on the table sitting beside Adam.  Stretching his arms out and putting one around Adam’s shoulders, bringing him closer to Jed.  Jed grinned and shifted his cocky head side to side.

“Can’t touch this. Bow bow bow bow.  Bow bow.  Bow bow.  Can’t touch this.”

Jed began to dance on spot, singing.  Adam sighed and looked up to him.

“Jed, where’s this going?”

“Yes Jed where is this going?”

Mark placed his hands on his hips glaring at the bouncing man.  Jed paused and looked at Adam who still had his chest and shaft exposed.

“It’s going into you now.”

Jed grabbed Adam and quickly launched his tongue in the younger man’s mouth.  He grabbed Adam’s cock and gripped it tightly, stroking it slowly as his tongue lashed about inside Brown’s mouth.

_“Jed...”_

Adam mumbled over the invading tongue, moaning as he rocked his hips into the tight hand on his cock.  Jed yipped as he was yanked down by his ankles.  Mark stood proudly and gestured to himself.

“Ahem, Age before beauty.”

Mark finally climbed on the table and picked up Adam’s leg, kissing his ankle.  Adam giggled and began to moan lightly when Mark’s delicate fingers drifted down his calf, tickling and teasing sensations down to his thigh.  Brown groaned and watched Hadlow starring back at him with a sweet smile.

Mark’s hand cupped Adam’s sack and lightly fondled it.  Brown hummed appreciatively and rocked his hips.  The eldest moved both hands to the 34 year old’s underwear and started to gently remove them.  Adam helped by wiggling and Jed was bored of watching and yanked them off with another squeak from the youngest. 

“Do you mind?”

Mark let out a posh sigh.

“You’re taking too long.”

Adam began to whine as they started to bicker again.

“Please don’t start to argue again.  I need attention now.”

“See Mark?  You’re too slow, you need to go fast like this.”

Jed lifted Adam’s leg and licked the backside of his knee.  Adam shuddered a whimper and curled his toes.  Mark wasn’t about to let Jed win and nibbled his way down Adam’s leg.  He licked his finger quick knowing Jed might make it to Adam’s teasing entrance first.  Jed was busy letting out rabid nips down the youngest man’s gentle skin.  Brown squirmed from Brophy’s attack and let out trembling moans.

Mark’s finger found Adam’s hole and prodded it to give a little warning before he slipped it in.  The 34 year old groaned and arched his back.  He hummed, grabbing onto the curtains.

“More, please Mark.”

Jed growled and licked Adam’s thigh, pushing his leg forward enough to make room for his cocky-self.  The 50 year old leaned into the younger’s stretched rear and licked around Mark’s working finger.  Adam groaned loudly and whimpered when Jed’s fingers began to tickle the back of his knee again. 

_“Je…*moan*”_

“Oh no you won’t.  He’s loves me more.”

Mark moved his finger faster trying to outmatch Jed’s quick tongue.  Years of constant talking have made that muscle a tough competitor as Adam’s voice continued to crack the letter J.  Mark glared and slipped his finger out quick to catch Jed’s tongue.  The 50 year old made an odd noise still trying to reach the younger man’s muscle. Mark held onto the wet thing tightly and lead Jed’s head away.  Brophy, grunted and whined at the eldest.

“I told you it’s my turn.”

Mark shakes his head at Jed and releases the tongue.  He slips to the side of the table on the seat and grab’s Adam’s body, pulling him over protectively.  Adam chirps and giggles looking up to Mark who’s giving Jed his special stare.  Brown reaches up and flicks his finger tip on the 55 year old’s nose.  Mark grin’s down to Adam and puckers his lips.

“That’s right love, now give us a kiss *smooch smooch*”

Mark leans down to kiss Adam and Jed seizes the opportunity to spread the younger man’s legs open.  Adam yelps into the elder’s mouth when Jed licks the tip of his cock. 

“Oh not that again.”

Mark licks his fingers and starts to pinch and tease Adam’s nipples while he tongues the youngest into submission.  Adam’s tongue is pinned down by the eldest to prevent him speaking Jed’s name.  Jed grunts and takes it as a challenge, sucking his way down Adam’s cock and circling his tongue around the shaft.  Brown’s hips shift and he pulls Mark’s head harder against his lips, struggling to moan someone’s name.

Hadlow continues to pinch and pull the younger man’s nipples and Adam lifts his leg over Jed’s shoulder trying to push the 50 year old down on his cock.  Jed chuckles triumphantly and sucks Adam deep into his throat.  Mark pouts feeling his loss and breaks away from Adam’s wanting lips.  The youngest looks at him dazed as the eldest pushes him to sit upright.  Mark keeps one hand on Adam’s back and reaches into his handy shirt pocket for a little bottle of lube.  He clicks the cap and bites the bottle, squeezing a bit onto his fingers then puts the bottle aside. 

“You’re not going to beat me Jed but at least your mouth is finding its quiet place.”

Jed popped off Adam’s cock as Mark wrapped his arm around the younger’s waist and raised him enough to slip his fingers underneath.  Adam moaned when two fingers wiggled their way inside him.

“Mark yes…”

Adam leaned back into the hand holding him up and bit his lip, grinning.

“You really think he’s going to pick you over me.  This Jed.  You’re crazy to think I’ve given up.”

“Why don’t you put your mouth back to good use, Adam has calmed down since you started talking again.”

“Well I don’t think that’s true now is it Adam?”

Jed sat up and pulled Adam’s head towards him, planting his lips on the younger’s neck and sucking out a moan.

“Yes Jed…”

Adam panted and hummed, then chirped when Mark fingered him harder.

“Mark!”

“Ah, good boy he knows his mummy.”

“Glad to see you’ve abandoned the father role.  Not a problem I am more than qualified.”

Jed grins and nibbles up to Adam’s ear.

“Who’s your daddy now?”

Adam snorts a laugh.

“God Jed…”

“Close enough.”

Jed goes back to tickling Adam’s neck making the younger man squirm, giggling and moaning with fingers shifting inside him. 

“Alright enough of that you two.”

Both Adam and Jed yipped when Mark pushed the younger into the 50 year old.  Jed held onto Adam, looking curiously over his shoulder.  Mark had unzipped and slicked himself, and was ready to enter Adam’s body.  Jed’s sudden gasp and realization made Adam chuckle with delight, knowing what was coming next.  Mark pushed Adam further, making Jed unable to do anything else but hold onto him as the eldest pressed his leaking tip against the younger man’s hole. 

Adam smiled greatly, moaning with giggles as Mark tortured Jed’s competitive mind by slowly pushing into Brown’s body.  The 35 year old’s lips began to part as Mark’s shaft went deeper and deeper into the soft tunnel.  Mark chuckled proudly.

“Sorry husband but you’ll never know what the first entry is like.  So soft and still twitching around me.  I’ll tame him quickly so you’ll always remember who’s in charge.”

Jed growled, missing his opportunity again.  He always fell prey to his distractions over making Adam moan for him.  Brophy began to stand but Mark pushed them both till Jed was sandwiched against the cushion wall.  Adam was bent over, hanging onto Jed’s shoulders as he hovered over the edge of the table.  The weight of the youngest was firmly pressed into the 50 year old to steady his balance.  Mark smiled proudly as he held onto Adam’s waist and paced out his deep thrusts.

“Oh yes Mark…”

Adam inhaled sharply with every pull and exhaled prolonged moans with every push.  His tongue circled his lips and his head slowly began to drop.

“Harder… Mark…”

Jed growled trying to think of a plan but Mark’s taunting grin and sharp thrusts, tossed his thoughts. 

“Jed… More…”

Adam moaned out after a quick thrust that jerked his body hard.  Jed grinned and Mark gaped, pausing his movements for a moment. 

“I know what you want…”

Jed pushed Adam back up quickly against Mark’s body, this time making the eldest hold onto Brown’s body.  Brophy pushed Adam far back enough that he could free Brown’s knees from the table.  The youngest yelped and Mark gasped, catching Adam quickly and sinking his cock deeper.  Brown moaned as his knee’s where raised to his shoulders and his body was held up by Mark’s hands on his rear.

“That’s good, hold him right there.”

“And what do you think you’re doing!”

“Giving him _more_.  Obviously he needs a bit of Jed magic to feel complete.”

Adam panted and smiled hearing Jed’s words.  He managed to open his eyes and watch Jed drench his shaft with lube and position his cock against Mark’s cock and start pressing into him.  Adam’s eyes closed and he threw his head back feeling his muscle stretch further to accommodate for Jed’s size.  He whimpered feeling himself hit his limit but knew how much he wanted Jed inside him.

“Yes, please Jed, yes!”

Adam’s body trembled as a burning sensation slowly built from Jed’s entry.  The youngest man panted, licking his lips with a bright smile.

“Yes, more!”

A loud groan left Adam’s body as Jed sunk inside.  Brophy grinned and stayed still, watching Brown bite his lip joyfully with a delighted giggle.  Mark couldn’t help but smile at Adam’s little noises.

“Oh who’s a good boy?  Just this once you can have this treat.”

“Aw but I’m always good.”

“Oh yes you are.”

Mark puckered his lips to nibble Adam’s neck, making him giggle.  Jed put Adam’s calves over his shoulders and bent the younger more, pressing their chests together.

“I’d be happy to treat you to this every night, as long as mother doesn’t complain.”

“Oh now why’d you have to go and spoil it.”

Jed smirked and bucked into Adam, pressing tighter against Mark who moaned as well. 

“I didn’t.”

Jed’s hip’s shifted at a rapid pace making Mark and Adam cling to him for pleasure.  Mark slowly regained himself from hearing Adam’s high pitched moans crying out a barrage of yes’s and harder please!  Hadlow began to pick up speed and plowed into Brown, hard against Jed’s shaft.  The tight hole trying to compensate for both of their movements. 

Adam’s cock leaked and twitched against Jed’s tensing abs.  Overwhelmed, Brown’s head fell back onto Mark’s shoulder and Jed helped himself to the sensitive skin.  Lips shifting and teeth biting, making Adam cry out more.  Mark slid the younger man’s ear between his teeth and nibbled, hearing Adam make a sound neither have heard before.  Completely overstimulated but that wasn’t enough for the two thrusting into him.  They wanted to push his sounds further.

Jed continued to assault Adam’s neck while his finger pinched the 35 year old’s nipple.  His other hand clawed up Brown’s thigh.  Mark nibbled his way down to bite gently on Adam’s shoulder and work his way back up to the ear.  Adam choked on his moans barely able to keep a constant sound and dug his trimmed fingertips into Jed’s strong shoulders. His lips trembled unable to call their names though he desperately wanted to scream them.   The two shifting cocks inside him still battling for his affection.

Jed panted, thrusting faster, sweat dripping down his spine.  He thrust harder, pressing his weight against the two.  Mark couldn’t help himself and leaned back lower and lower until he moved his legs and laid on the table with Jed ontop.  Jed was more fit and took over pumping into them with all this weight. 

“He’s close…”

Jed panted and Mark groaned through his teeth.

“You shouldn’t finish him so quickly…”

“Your right.”

Jed stopped and a pitiful whine cried out through the trailer.

“No Jed please give me more, please.”

Adam panted, flush red cheeks, and glossed over eyes tearing from pleasure. Adam’s hole tightened on them for a moment and they both let out a deep groan. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not finished.”

Jed chuckled mischievously.

“Are you going to take care of him?”

“I always take care of my boy.”

Jed gripped Adam’s cock and made a sharp buck of his hips, feeling the younger man’s shaft slide up his hand.  A quick smack to Brown’s rear had him chirping once more.

“How many hits till we reach the center?”

“Did you hear that, how many boy?”

“You bastards…”

Adam moaned and couldn’t help but chuckle.  He loved their antics so much he hated them.  Jed chuckled and thrust again with a spank following.

“…One…”

Adam whined out pitifully, feeling himself so close.  Another harder thrust sent him into and almost scream.

“Two…You bastard...”

Adam whined and giggled pathetic moans, wanting to finish too badly. 

“You’re using such naughty language, Pappy, spank him harder.”

“My pleasure.  You didn’t think I would let you get away speaking to me like that.”

Jed bucked hard and wound up an ear piercing smack.

Adam cried out and panted, shifting his hips against them trying to relieve himself.  Jed tutted at him.

“You forgot to count and say, yes Jed please give me more of your strong hands and abs of steal pumping your giant horse sized cock into my naughty body.”

Adam began laughing but Jed cut off his breath with another jerk of his hips.  He squeezed Brown’s cock harder feeling the younger man begin to tense on him.  Mark grinned and fondled Adam’s nipples while going after his ear again.

“Tsk tsk, every sound that comes out of your body is too lovely, I’m so jealous.”

Mark grinned as his teeth nibbled wickedly on Adam’s ear.

Adam cried out giggles and Jed snapped into him hard, pulling out a sharp groan.  Another smack to Brown’s reddening rear followed by a second buck of Jed’s hips.  Brophy started to work his hand against Adam’s shaft knowing the next thrust would make the young man’s mouth explode with sounds.  Jed slowly dragged himself out, working Brown’s cock before he dived in and sent Adam’s head whipping back in a sharp cry.  Cum shot far out and hit Jed’s cheek, dribbling down to his chest.  Adam panted and Mark licked his ear.  The younger man twitched and smiled.

“He’s still got energy in him.”

“Good, my turn.”

“Our turn.”

“Maybe…”

Jed pounced down and thrust madly against Mark’s cock, Adam panted weak moans but Mark grunted heavily under him. 

“Oh Jed…”

Mark breathed out deeply, reaching for Jed’s head and pulling him down.  Jed moaned against Mark’s lips and bit them playfully as they humped into the weakened Adam, too tired to make out with.  Jed and Mark’s kisses were fierce and combating as their cocks rocked against each other, almost forgetting they were inside Adam and just focused on the friction between them.

Jed’s hips convulsed quickly and their kiss broke as they groaned and thrust deeply, releasing their hot cum into Adam’s body.  Jed smiled and pulled himself out with a long slick streak dripping from his cock.  He rubbed himself against Adam’s shaft, spreading his mess and leaned over them both.  Brown’s head hung and his eyes were lost.

“Don’t lie, you want to go again don’t you.”

The blank expression slowly disappeared as Adam’s lips tightened trying to hold back a grin. Mark perked his lips again in a smile.

“Oh good boy.”

Once again, attacking Adam’s neck with kisses making him giggle.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
